dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yamcha (Nikon23's Extended Universe)
Yamcha is a former desert bandit turned martial aritist who first appeared as one of Goku's enemies in Dragon Ball, and eventually became an ally and friend at one point he starts to date Bulma, but they eventually break up. By the time of Dragon Ball Z, he is a Z Fighter, until the Majin Buu Saga. Yamcha also made a cameo appearance in Dragon Ball GT. Yamcha comes out of semi retirement and rejoin the Z Fighters in Dragon Ball SF and towards the end of the series retires onces again in Dragon Ball GF. At some point, he is married to Bulma's older sister, Tights and together they have a son named Yincha . 'Early Life:' Yamcha was born in the 733 Age. during his early life he eventually becomes a desert bandit and meets his best friend, puar. 'Dragon Ball' 'Emperor Pilaf Saga Through Fortune Teller Baba Saga:' Yamcha is introduced in dragon ball as a 16 year old desert bandit. he first meet Goku and the two of them fight against one another. he also meet Bulma and develops a crush on her, but dued to hi fear of girl, he is unable to talk to her. much later, he runs into Ox King' sdaughter, Chi-chi and knock her out after she trys to attack him. after relizing who daughter, she is he trys to reason with her, and Chi-Chi develops a crush on him. after learning of the Dragon Balls, Yamcha trys to steal the dragon balls from goku and the gang, but is unsuccesful. he wishes to use the dragon balls to wish away his fear of being around pretty woman, and longs to one day get married and have a family. yamcha helps goku and the other in the fight against Boss rabbit and much later against Emerpor Pilaf. After witnessing Goku's transformation into a great ape at the sight of a full moon, he helps cut off his tail to cause goku to revert back to normal. with the dragon ball now scatter back acroos the earth, yamcha and bulma soon start dating and togtehr they return back to west city along with oolong & puar. sometime afterwards, yamcha competes in the 21th World Martial Arts Tournament, but he is defeated by Jackie Chun in the first round. A year later, Yamcha has now become very popular among the woman in west city, and this causes confusion in Yamcha and bulma's realationship resulting in them both breaking up for a short time afterward. when Goku decides to attack the Red Ribbon Army head on Yamcha along with his friends unite together in a effort to help him in the fight, but arrive too late and learn that Goku has already defeated the entire all by himself. unable to find the last Dragon ball, Yamcha goes with Goku, Krillin & Bora to fortune baba's palace in order to ask her to help find the last dragon ball. in order to get this mission accomplished they areforced to fight against Baba's warrriors. yamcha fight against seethrough, and with the help of Krillin along Master Roshi and Bulma, he defeats him, but loses to bandanges the mummy in the next fight. after Goku uses the Dragon balls to revive upa's father back to life, yamcha begins his training under Master Roshi along with Krillin in order to prepare for the next world martial arts tournament. ''Tien Shinhan Saga'' Through Piccolo Jr. Saga: 3 years later, yamcha and bulma are once again dating again, and he competes in the 22nd world martial art tournament along with goku and krillin and jackie chun (who is master roshi in a disguise) during the tournament, yamcha develops and rivalry between the crane school and tien shinhan.after the preliminaries, yamcha fights against tien in the first round and is defeated resulting in his leg being broken in the match. after the tournament, yamcha and tien shinhan settle their differenece after tien and chaiotzu turn over a new leaf and join the good side. soon after the tournament, yamcha and the others learn of king piccolo and his revival on earth and his last attempt to take over the earth.. with his leg still broken , yamcha is forced to stay on the sideline. when tambourine arrives at kame house, he has a brief fight against him and is nearly killed before tambourine is forced to leave in order to deal with goku under king piccolo's orders. after the defeat of king piccolo and his minions thanks to goku, ymacha begins his next three years of training along with krillin, tien shinhan, chaiotzu & yajirobe at korin tower 3 years later, a much older yamcha compets in the 23rd world martial martial arts tournament along with his friends. in the first round, he fights against hero, who is kami, after taken over a human being in order to compete in the tournament. even after all of his training, yamcha is once again defeated by in the first round of the tournament. he observes the remainder of the tournament and goku's fight against piccolo, who is the reincanrtion and son of king piccolo. after piccolo's defeat, peace is once again restored on the earth. 'Dragon Ball Z' 'Vegeta Saga Through Garlic Jr. Saga:' 5 years later, yamcha has now given p fighting and is now playing for a professional basebal team known as the titans, but still long for the chance to fight. yamcha and bulma has once again broken up. after learning from krillin that goku has scarificed himself to save the earth from hi brother, raditz, and of the saiyans, who will apeear on earth in a year's time, yamcha resumes his training and is trained by kami & mr. popo on kami's lookout for a year in order to prepare for the saiyans along with krillin, tien shinhan, chaiotzu & yajirobe. a year later, yamcha arrive along with the z fighters and fight against earth's newest htreat, the saiyans. yamcha defeats a saibamen with ease, but in the end yamcha is killed after the saibamen scarifice himself in a kamizae attack. while in the other wrld, yamcha is trained by king kai along with tien shinhan, chaiotzu & piccolo on king kai's planet. yamcha along with the others learn of frieza and the battle on namek and continues their training on king kai's planet. much later, yamcha takes on recoome and defeats him on king kai's planet after he along with burter, jeice & guldo appear on king kai's planet after being killed on namek. after the defeat of frieza on namek, yamcha is revived by the namekian dragon balls and resume his normal life and resume a relationship with bulma once again. some time after frieza's defeat, yamcha along with most of the earth are taken over by the black water mist released by garlic jr, who has returned back to earth from the dead zone to seek revenge on the z fighters. yamcha along with most of everyone else on earth are later restored back to normal by the scared water rleased by mr. pop po onto the earth and the earth returns back to normal after gohan finally defeats garlic jr once and for all by blowing up the makyo star. some afterwards, ymahca and his friends attends turtle's birthday party on kame house island. 'Trunks Saga Through Cell Games Saga:' A year later, yamcha and the z fighters prepare to fight against frieza, who has been rebuilt as a cyborg and his father, king cold on earth. before yamcha or any of the z fighters could ever face frieza or king cold, they are all easily defeated by a mysterious teenage boy who has appeared to meet goku. after learning that the boy is from the future, he warns yamcha and the zfighters that within 3 years, the androids cretaed by dr. gero will appear and defeat them all and goku will die from a heart virus before the battle. in order to prepare for this new threat yamcha and the z fighters begin their 3 years of training in order to prepare for the fight against the androids. 3 years later, yamcha and bulma have now offically departed their seperate ways and yamcha have begun to date bulma's older sister, tights (who was never mention by name to the others), and bulma and vegeta now have a son together named trunks, due to vegeta now staying at capsule corp. after relizing that the androids can't be detected, yamcha is nearly killed by android 20 (who is later revealed to be dr. gero), and revived after eaten a senzu bean from krillin. from this point forward yamcha reamins out of the fight against the androids. After the emergence of the ultimate android, cell, yamcha learns from his comrade that he also android created by dr. gero trying to absorb the other androids and destroy the universe. doing most of the fight to try and prevent cell from gaining his goal, yamcha remains on the sidelines along with chaiotzu. after cell is completed he holds a cell game, which is a tournament to give the earth's fighter one last chance to fight against him. during the cell games, yamcha observes the fight between goku and cell, and much later the fight between gohan and cell. after cell creates the cell jr's, yamcha fights against one of them and is nearly killed in a fight due to being heavily outclassed. he is later revived by a senzu bean. yamcha observes gohan's fight against cell, after he has now transformed into a super saiyan 2. after cell threatens to blow up the earth, goku scarifices his own life in order to save the earth to no avail. in the fianl battle against cell, yamcha trys to help gohan fight against cell along with piccolo, tien shinhan and krillin, but is easily knocked away and nearly killed. after the defeat of cell, yamcha carries gohan to kami's lookout he then uses the dragon balls to resurrect all the lives that were lost against the androids. for the second wish, yamcha jokinly trys to wish for a neckalace for his girlfriend. not too long after, yamcha attends goku's funeral and see future trunks off back to his own timeline and peace is once again restored back on the earth. 'Bojack Unbound (Movie):' After the defeat of cell, yamcha participates in the intergalactick world tournament along with gohan and the z fighters, only to be enlimited in the preliminaries. shorlty afterwards yamcha trys to fight against zangya, a henchmen of bojack and is easily knocked out. 'Great Saiyaman Saga Through Kid Buu Saga' 'Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return!!! (Movie)' 'Battle of Gods (Movie)' 'Dragon Ball GT:' 'Baby Saga Through Shadow Dragon Saga' 5 years later (10 years later in the FUNimation Dub) after Dragon Ball Z, Yamcha makes a cameo appearance in Dragon ball GT in Episode 40 of the Baby Saga after the entire earth's population is forced to go the Planet New Tuffle due to the overuse of the Black Star Dragon Balls and after the defeat of the Machine Mutnat/Tuffle, Baby. after the Earth is wished back by the Namekian Dragon balls, he is seen attending a party in west city at capsule corporation along with his friends. by the end of Dragon Ball GT in the Shadow Dragon Saga, Yamcha is shown working on his car while living in the Desert along with his best friend, puar. he is one of the few to notice Goku's departure with Shenron as well. 'Dragon Ball SF:' 'Generation Saga Through 32nd Tournament Saga:' ' ' 7 years later in Dragon Ball SF, Yamcha is now married to Bulma older sister, Tights and together they now have a son named Yincha. after Goku's return back to earth from the World of Eternal Dragons, Yamcha along with most of friend's youth is restored through a wish maded by Goku thanks to his merger with the Dragon Balls. some time afterwards, Yamcha along with his friends compete in the 32nd World Martial Arts Tournament. in the firsr round of the adult division, Yamcha defeats a fighter named Wang and in the second round he is defeated by Krillin. 'Nikon Saga Through Cobra Saga:' A year later after the 32nd world martial arts tournament, yamcha and his family along with trunks are the first to face earth's newest threat, the Saiyans, nikon, mass and turles. in a brief fight to try and defend his family, but he is easily killed by Turles in a fight. While in the other world on the grand kai's planet, yamcha resumes his traing under king kai along with krillin, tien shinhan, z, raion shinhan, gail & majuub. much later he is later revived by the Gold Star Dragon Balls and returns to earth along with his friends and witness goku's fight against the tritekian, cobra while on kami's lookout and his ascension into a super saiyan 5. 'General Copper Saga Through Super Android 22 Saga' 4 years later later the defeat of Cobra, yamcha along with the zfighter's next threat is against the androids created by General Copper. after being defeated by the androids, yamcha and his friends go to kami's lookout, while most of the z fighters train in order to defeat the androids. yamcha and tien shinhan eventually learn how to perform the fusion dance techniques created by the metamorans and use it to create Tiencha and help out in the battle. soon afterwards android 22 emerges as General copper's greatest creation. after 22 absorbs the other androids and transforms into super android 22, yamcha and the z fighters compete in the cell games 2. he later witnesses goku's grandson, Rohan defeat Super Android 22 and save the earth. '35th World Tournament Saga Through Malvoc Saga:' 4 years later after the defeat of Super Android 22, yamcha and his friends observe the 35th World Martial Art Tournament as most of the Z Fighters compete in the tournament until it's interrupted by earth next threat known as Malvoc. after Bojack's defeat, the tournament conclude and everyoen resumes their normal lives. 'Ark Saga Through Ultimate Ark Saga;' A year later, yamcha along with his fmaily and friends learn of earth next threat known as Ark. as most of the Z Fighters are killed by Ark, the remaing Z Fighters train in order to defeat ark, and yamcha and his family and friends reside on Kami;s Lookout. after Ark appears o Kami's Lookout, Yamcha along with everyone else are killed in a fight and later revived by the Namekian Dragon Balls and helps contribute to goku's universal spirit bomb. 8 years later, yamcha observes the 39th World Martial Arts Tournament along with his family and friends as most of the Fighter compete. he later witnesses Gouk defeat the reincanrtion of Ark, Ark Jr., in the final match and win the entire tournament. soon afterwards he witnesses Gouk and Vegeta's departure with the god of destruction, Bills in order to continue their training to uphold the peace, thus ending Dragon Ball SF. 'Dragon Ball GF:' 'Planet Trade Order Saga Through Xicor Saga:' 7 years later in Dragon Ball GF, yamcha is now much older than his last appearance in Dragon Ball SF. 'Universal Tournament Saga Through Shenron God Saga:' 'Techniques and Special Abilities:' Flight: The ability to fly using ki. Ki Blast: The most basic form of Ki Blasts. Ki Sense: '''the abilltiy to sense Ki. '''After Image: a defensive technique learned from Master Roshi. Wolf Fang Fist: Yamcha's signature fighting style. a rapid charge of melee attacks. Blinding Wolf Fang Fist: a critical one hit version of the wolf fang fist. Wolf Fang Blowing Wind: A advanced version of the wolf fang fist. Wolf Fang Whirlwind Blow: A second advanced versino of the wolf fang fist. Kamehameha: First utilized against Tien in the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament. Spirit Ball: a Energy ball created by Yamcha, which he can he control and manipualet with different types of hand movements. Extra Large Spirit Ball: A advance version of the Spirit Ball. Energy Punch: a focus ki punch used on recoome. Fusion Dance: Yamcha learned the Fusion dance from goku, after witnessing goku teach it to trunks and goten during the fusion saga of dragon ball z. 'Fusion' 'Tiencha:' This is the result of yamcha and tien shinhan udergoing fusion through the Fusion Dance Technique. it was a what if in Dragon Ball Z Budokai 2. it was first used in Dragon Ball SF, during the Super Android 22 Saga. from this point on, yamcha and tien shinhan uses the fusion as a last restort when helpin gout the Z Fighters 'Vioce Actors:' '''Japanese Dub: '''Toru Furuya '''Funimation Dub: '''Christopher Sabat Category:Earthlings Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball SF Category:Dragon Ball GF Category:List of Characters in Dragon Ball GF Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains